Brown Eyes
by I'mNotCrazy.I'mInsane
Summary: Noah and Izzy break-up, but when Noah meets a new girl, Izzy is buried in the back of his mind. NoahxOC, OcxOC, DxCxI triangle.


A/:N

Me: yeah so I was sitting in my room reading fics, listening to the Glee version of Take a Bow, and got this idea.

Duncan: Isn't Take a Bow a break-up song?

Me: Yeah. Why?

Courtney: Duncan and I just got back to gather.

Me: Did I say it was about you two?

Duncan: No.

Me: Exactly, this is a Noah, Izzy fic.

Noah: What Izzy and I never dated.

Me: I know that.

Noah: So why this insanity?

Me: Because I can do this you know, freedom of speech.

Noah: …ugh.

Noah POV

Oh, How about a round of applause, Yeah  
A standing ovation  
Oooooo, Yeah  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out

I stood in front of my now ex-girlfriend Izzy's house. It used to be OUR house we had been dating since we got off that idiotic game show, Total Drama Action. We had a fight about God-knows-what and she kicked me out. I sighed and picked up the duffel bag with my clothes, books etc. and slowly walked down the sidewalk.

Don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

I walked into town hoping to find a hotel or something to stay at. I passed a small café and saw a couple sitting at a small, high table, holding hands, smiling broadly at one-another. I sighed they looked so happy…so happy it made me sick.

Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)  
You better hurry up  
Before the sprinklers come on (come on)  
Talkin' bout'  
Girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please, what else is on (on)

And don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

I walked a little further and found a shitty motel that would have to do. I checked in and put my stuff in my room. I walked out of the motel for a walk around town. After about five minutes of walking I decided to sit on a bench and rest. After I sat down a girl with dark brown almost black hair a little past her shoulders, teal blue eyes, a black tee-shirt, tan shorts and Converse walked by and looked at me, I was used to it apparently I had a lot of female fans from TDA.

"Hey, is your name Noah?" She asked in an exited yet bored tone

"Yeah my name is Noah, why do you ask?" I answered back to her

"Noah from TDA?"

"Yeah are you a fan?"

"Yes I'm a huge fan" She said with a sparkle in her eyes. She looked at me closer and frowned "Hey you look a little down. I know this is weird but why are you down?"

I gave her an odd look. Why did she care? What did I care? Why was this bugging me?

"Oh yeah I didn't tell you my name, I'm Emily." She politely told me. For some reason she looked familiar

"Have I seen you before, you look so familiar." I had to ask.

"You may-" she was about to say something but was interrupted

"Hey Em." A girl looking exactly like her had interrupted her. A sister maybe? But I haden't ever seen her.

"What do you want Jess?" she asked as annoyed as she could possibly be with her.

"Big D is ready to leave." She told her very unenthusiasttily .

"Well tell Dunc I'll be there in a minute, okay. Oh Noah my sister was a fan of you as well on TDA." Emily told me just to tell me I guess.

"oh, hey." I gave her a small wave and she just about fainted. Wow Emily wasn't lying, she was a big fan. After that she hurried away and nearly hit a post…can you say star stuck?

"well I should be going." Emily told me. She hurried away without another word.

Oh, And the award for  
The best lie goes to you (goes to you)  
For making me believe (that you)  
That you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech, Out

How about a round of applause  
A standing ovation

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
Now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
But it's over now

As soon as she was gone I wondered if I would see her again. I didn't know how, I didn't know why…but I knew…

I had to see her again.

Me: THANK GOD

Noah: What?

Me: I'm done…with the first chapter anyway

Duncan: there's more?

Me: yupers, hey I just realized…

Courtney: This is an awful song choice?

Noah: I would never go out with Izzy?

Duncan: You have guests to introduce?

Me: OH YEAH…Here in my AN I have JAY!!!!!

Jay: sup

Me: DRIFT!!!!!

Drift: Hey

Me: BOB!!!!!

Bob: Hola

Me: yeah they won't talk so much…So anyway what does everyone think?

Bob: I like it

Jay: it's good

Drift: well done, sis, well done

Duncan: needs more me and Courtney

Courtney: it's good

Noah: (sarcasticly) It's lovely

Me: anyway my fic is named for THE LAST CHAPTER

Courtney: The song: Brown eyes by Lady Gaga is used

Me: yup and I know my AN is not crazy but first chappie kk…Bob disclaimer now

Bob: Emily doesn't own TDA/I or it's people, Glee, Take a bow, Lady Gaga, or Brown eyes by Lady Gaga

Me: kk WE DONE PEOPLE


End file.
